


Being with you

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Oikawa Has a Crush, small angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: Oikawa has a crush, he never expected to admit it, but when he finally does, something unexpected happens.





	Being with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all out by hand originally since i think better on paper for some reason and now i have to type it all out rip

For as long as Oikawa can remember, it had always been him and Iwaizumi against the world- Best friends since either of them could remember. So why would he chance ruining their friendship over a stupid crush?

It was probably one of those idolisation crushes, you know the ones you get on Actors or Olympians despite there being no chance? It must be that after all Iwaizumi was pretty buff. Not that he'd ever tell him that of course!

So when he finds himseld staring at him or thinking of him in a less than friendly way, he has to bite his lip and shake his head free of the thoughts. "It'll go away soon." he constantly told himself.

~~~~

It didn't go away, if the butterflies in his stomach whenever Iwaizumi smiled were anything to go by. Apparently he'd started blushing whenever Iwaizumi did anything remotely cute- and how didn't Oikawa notice how adorable his best friend was before?!- If Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's teasings actually had some truth to them.

"Oi Shittykawa." Iwaizumi smacked him over the head, albeit lightly, to get his attention, after all he had been spacing out. "Iwa-chan's such a brute!" Oikawa whined, fake pouting, of course it didnt earn him any sympathy if anything it only made Iwaizumi's scowl deepen. "Did you even listen to what I just said?" he sounded exhausted despite only talking to Oikawa for no less than 30 seconds.

"Of course I was!" he huffed, despite it being a complete and utter lie, he was too busy imagining what kissing his best friend felt like. Iwaizumi obviously didn't believe him and narrowed his eyes. "Then what did I just say?"

"You said how much you treasure our friendship and couldn't live without me of course~" Oikawa batted his eyeslashes, earning him a sigh from Iwaizumi, "I don't know why I even try..." He muttered to himself, pinching his nose and a frown adorning his features.

"Now now Iwa-chan! You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles! And no one wants a man with wrinkles!" Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head again, making Oikawa laugh. "I was asking if you've decided on a university yet Crappykawa!" he huffed. Oikawa's face fell for a second, of course he had! He wanted to go to Tokyo and play volleyball, but that'd mean leaving Iwaizumi and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for that yet.

"Hmm? No, I haven't, why?" He lied, putting on a faux smile, the on he saved for his fangirls. "I know you're lying dumbass," Iwaizumi sighed "You're planning on going to Tokyo aren't you?"

Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair, any previous joy gone, sucked up with the heaviness of the conversation. "I've been thinking about it, I'm still not sure though.." he trailed off. He could feel Iwaizumi's gaze on him "Why the hell not!? You know it has the best team in Japan." He pointed out.

"Because then I won't be with you Iwa-chan! Who'll act like my mom with you gone?" Oikawa smiled, though it wasn't one of his fake ones, it was quite a sad smile.

"I'll still visit idiot." Iwaizumi said, though even he knew it wouldn't be completely the same. "I can come ober whenever I'm free- Since my university isn't thay far. The train only takes around 45 minutes-"

"And what if I want more than that!?" Oikawa blurted before he could stop himself. "What?" Iwaizumi asked, turning slowly to face him. Oikawa sucked in a breath and decided to get it over with already. 

"I'm saying what if that's not enough? What if i want to wake up to your stupidly handsome face every morning, what if i want to be able to hold you without crossing any stupid boundaries? What if i want to be more than friends?!" he breathed out, avering his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see the disgust in his best friends eyes.

"Shittykawa, what are you saying?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice dangerously low. "I'm saying I'm in love with you Hajime! I probably have been since we were kids!" He shouted, "Feel free to hate me or whatever but I cant help the way I feel- Wha?! Why are you laughing Iwa-chan?! I'm pouring my heart out here!"

"God you're such an idiot," Iwaizumi laughed, "Why would I hate you?"

"Uh.. Because I Like you...?" saying it out loud did make it kind of stupid, though Oikawa was still unsure where this conversation was heading. "I've liked you for years dumbass! I didn't think you swung this way." Iwaizumi admitted, seeming amused at the conversation. "Well you never asked!" Oikawa huffed, red in the face. "Why would I? When you're always flirting with those girls?"

"It wasn't flirting! I was making conversation! Why do I even like you? You're always so mean to me Iwa-chan." He sighed dramatically, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Oikawa asked, surprisingly quite shyly. "What do you think dumbass?"

"Mean Iwa-chan! I'm breaking up with you!"

"We aren't even officially dating!"

"FINE! Hajime Iwaizumi, will you go out with me?"

"Fine.."

"Good I'm breaking up with you!"

"I'll kill you!"

~~~~

A couple of months later Oikawa was lounging on the sofa, binge-watching X-files for the 7th time when he heard the door open.

"Welcome home Iwa-chan~!" He sing-songed. "Move up Crappykawa, you're taking up the sofa, plus I've got sushi." "Iwa-chan's such a mean boyfriend!" Oikawa pouted, moving up so Iwaizumi could sit down and immediately snuggled up to him when he did.

Iwaizumi looked down at him, a small smile on his face before giving him a light kiss. Oikawa grinned up at him "Maybe Iwa-chan isn't such a bad friend." he laughs before moving closer to kiss him back, the sushi long forgotten.


End file.
